


Welcome Home

by Rexxy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras is an army officer, Fluff, He's coming back from a 4 month trip, Lots of Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexxy/pseuds/Rexxy
Summary: Grantaire had prepared to be angry, he had, damn it! He had been waiting at the airport for two hours, jiggling his knee nervously while he sat at the café with the rest of his friends, waiting. He had been prepared to shout and cry and hit things, had been so full of energy that was meant to be directed at scolding and pure rage, but when he saw the familiar face of his fiancé come around the corner all thoughts of anger dropped and he felt his heart jump into his throat.





	

Grantaire had prepared to be angry, he had, damn it! He had been waiting at the airport for two hours, jiggling his knee nervously while he sat at the café with the rest of his friends, waiting. He had been prepared to shout and cry and hit things, had been so full of energy that was meant to be directed at scolding and pure rage, but when he saw the familiar face of his fiancé come around the corner all thoughts of anger dropped and he felt his heart jump into his throat. Enjolras looked like shit. There were bags under his eyes, and his curly hair was out of control and his camouflage uniform was crumpled and messy. 

Grantaire shot from his seat, alerting the rest of his friends as to the fact that it was finally time, and jumped into Enjolras’ arms. His legs went around Enjolras’ waist and his arms went around his neck and he clung for dear life. He felt strong arms come around him and Enjolras’ face bury into him, and then they were both crying. Grantaire hysterically while trying to berate Enjolras, because how dare he leave him alone for 4 months while he was trying to save the world? And Enjolras was sobbing too, because he had never felt so deprived of touch and love and meaning in his life until he left for the army. Grantaire was trying so hard to be mad, but when the moment finally came to properly look Enjolras in the face, he cried tears of joy and kissed him passionately right there in the middle of the airport with their friends and even other soldiers cheering. Enjolras had yet to let go of him, and Grantaire would have been impressed by the surplus strength gained in the blonde, but as it was, he had much more important things to think about. 

They kissed until they were out of breath and then he kept his hands on Enjolras’ cheeks and put their foreheads together, wiping away some stray tears with his thumbs and then they closed their eyes and smiled giddily. 

“I missed you so much.” Enjolras said, letting out a watery chuckle. “This might be the stupidest decision I’ve ever made. I love you, Grantaire. I love you so fucking much and I missed you like I’ve never missed anything before.” Enjolras pressed a small kiss to Grantaire’s mouth and walked forward, still carrying Grantaire, protectively holding him to his chest. “I’m sorry I left you here. Did you get my letters?” Grantaire nodded. “Good.” He said softly. “I got yours too, you little minx.” He laughed again and Grantaire beamed. He never knew just how much he’d missed the sound. “Let’s get home, and I’ll show you just how much I missed you, hm? After a few hours sleep of course.”

“Whatever you want, Apollo.” Enjolras nodded and carried Grantaire out, their friends taking care of their things and putting them on the bus. They all wanted to talk to Enjolras, of course they did, but for now they were content just knowing he was safe and unharmed. They would get individual greetings once Grantaire and Enjolras had seen each other through.

When they sat on the bus, Grantaire was still clinging to Enjolras to the blonde sat with him in his lap and held him around his waist. “I missed you too.” Grantaire admits. “It was so hard when you were gone I didn’t know what to do with myself. You weren’t there to cuddle me when I painted and it made me sad.” He smiled and Enjolras smile back. “You weren’t there to berate me when I did something wrong, or hold my hand when I walked over roads.”

“I’m here now.”

“That’s all I need to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Check out my tumblr for more enjoltaire ;): enjolrushed


End file.
